


Heylin Adventures

by Captain_Simon



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Fun with the heylins, Gen, Teenage Drama, two powerful heylins bear with a fool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Simon/pseuds/Captain_Simon
Summary: Jack Spicer,evil boy genius wasn't a boy anymore. No, he was an hormonal and a trainwreck of a teenager and his Heylin allies have to bear with him.





	Heylin Adventures

“This is all your fault,you useless boy!” screeched Wuya in his newly acquired human body,the reason behind his screams were that now her an jack were lost inside a maze in a mountain,they were searching for the eye of god,a pretty ominous name for a Wu that simply let you see in the dark,which was really ironic since inside the maze was awfully dark. They had come with chase who ordered them to go into another path while he went to the other direction,Jack,who always liked to brag,said that they surely will find the Wu and the exist of the maze successfully in less than tree hours since he had taken geography classes a while ago,of course jack didn't count that the geography classes were useful only when he had a map of the place where he was going,this made itself clear when halfway the path Jack stated with a very serious voice “We are lost.” and thus providing the current situation where Wuya wouldn't stop screaming at him while he stared clueless at the four corridors in front of them.  
“We are gonna die here! Agh! I should have gone with Chase and let you alone! Why did I accept going with you!?” She said shaking her head in denial of the situation,meanwhile jack was trying to come up with anything to calm his maze partner AND get them both out of here,because he could easily say that he got this and pull out an extremely complicated bullshiting for her to calm down but then Wuya would start screaming again when she realized that he had lied. Just in that moment a bright occurred to him,it was probably the worst idea in the world but it was the only one he could come up with “Wuya! I know how to get us out here!” he said with a somewhat juvenile but determined smile “Oh,yeah? Are you gonna tell me that you are suddenly super strong and then break through the walls to get us out?” she said with his voice dripping sarcasm but also a small drop of hope “Nope! I'm going to bullshit our way out of here” he said smiling as he got closer to the first of corridors and started inspecting it.  
“What?” She asked obviously confused at the word he had used.  
“I'm going to try and get us out of here the with the knowledge I have and also a lot of imagination” he elaborated as he stuck a finger in his mouth and the took it out to sense the wind with his saliva.  
Wuya grimaced at his action but caught on what Jack had said “That will only work to get us more lost than we already are!” she exclaimed exasperated,honestly,did jack ever used his brain?.  
Jack didn't acknowledged her complain and choose a corridor "Come!" He shouted as he entered.  
“…I'm gonna get myself killed” She said to herself as she catched up with the teenager “So,tell me jack,had ever this ‘blushiting’ thing has worked to you?” she asked making obvious that she was trying to calculate the opportunities that they had.  
Jack didn't catch on her intentions and cockily answered “Plenty,once when I was still in school,highshool I think, i was in a project with a classmate,one of my best friends… I should give her a call when I get Home-” “IF you ever get home,Jack” interrupted Wuya which made Jack frown “Shut up,Wuya,I'm trying to tell a history here” he said harshly and cleared his throat winning a roll of eyes from the witch “The thing its that the project was resolving a shit ton of mathematics problems,we were starting when we realized neither of us knew how to do them,we start panicking and i grab a pen and try to resolve them,i have no idea what I'm doing so i pull out all my street knowledge and start scribbling numbers and trying to make sense,I'm halfway of the sheet when my friends notice what I'm doing,she stops me and starts checking then,she doesn't know if they are correct so she call the teacher,he laughs and tell me that I didn't made the theory they teach us and the proceed to make it himself but the funny thing its that my answer was still correct even if I didn't know what I was doing” He said smiling as he kept walking through the maze.  
“so you are saying that you are gonna do the same to get us out?” She said untrusting him.  
“yeah” he said shortly and kept walking hoping with all his heart that it worked.  
Chase was growing bored as he waited for the monks or his teammates to get out of the maze,he had the Wu in his hands and had already test it and yes,it was as lame as Jack had said but at least he got some time without the teenager or Wuya bothering him. He was amused when in at least one hour after they had entered jack and Wuya exited the mountain.  
“Ha! I told you i could get us out of here!” the redhead exclaimed laughing historically out of exhaustion “i cant believe that worked” Said the witch as he sat on a rock near by.  
“what worked?” asked chase approaching them and handed the Wu to Wuya knowing that she couldn't possibly use THAT to attack him.  
“my plan to get us out of the maze!” said the teen quite proudly “the geography classes?” the warlord asked smirking.  
“huh? No,its just…a teenager thing which its technically lie to yourself saying you know what to do but you don't but somehow it still works” he said trying to explain as he too sat on a rock.  
“spicer,that was extremely stupid, What were you thinking?” he asked calmly but irritation in his voice “We were lost! And she didn't came up with any ideas so i did what i could,okey!?” he said a little angry at being scolded “besides it worked didn't it? ” he crossed his arms and chase sighed “fine,but don't do it again” he rolled his eyes and they waited for the xiaolin monks to come out,When they did chase leave the bragging to jack and teleported them to his palace where he dismissed the teen and Wuya went to sleep,when we was sure he was alone he went to see the all seeing orb and watched their adventure inside the maze giving himself a fee good laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> The history that jack tell its real life and jack was me xD


End file.
